warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Steelkit's Story
Prologue The moon rose over the vast horizon, casting a great shadow that reached all the way into the beige-grey colored gorge. Erupting from the gorge, the caterwauling sounds of cats yowling their disbelief. One cat, a powerful black cat with white spots, yowled out,"FEATHERSKY! How dare you break the warrior code by having kits with this.... this... MONSTROSITY OF A CAT!" He spat at a light gray she-cat. "He's not a monstrosity!" Feathersky whisper-yelled below the yowling of cats while standing confidently in front of her mate. "He breathes the same air and speaks the same words as you do, Shadestar!" Shadestar snarled at her saying, "Your 'loving mate', Magnar here, tried to destroy our whole clan in an effort to try to 'survive'," Shadestar turned to the white cat with jet-black front paws, back, face, and tail tip. He stared into his pure blue, hatred filled eyes. Magnar stared right back into his. "Magnar, you are a danger to our clan." Then he turned to Feathersky."And as far as you are concerned, you are no longer welcome in this clan. You broke the warrior code by being mates with this vicious rogue and now you are exiled." The whole clan stood in silence, staring at the three cats in surprise. Feathersky stood, mouth agape, staring at Shadestar in pure shock. "WHAT?!?" She yowled with fury at her leader, "but I'm your littermate! How could you, Shadestar!" Feathersky started crying and curled up in her own sadness. Magnar strode towards her and awkwardly put his tail around her shoulders. "It's okay, Feathersky," he murmured to her softly. "You can live with me if you want." Feathersky whipped around and glared at her mate. "I may be carrying your kits but that doesn't make me any more helpless than you think I already am you piece of fox-dung!" She spat at her mate. Then she turned and raced away, leaping out of the gorge like she had wings. Then Magnar ran after her but he paused to turn and look at the clan one last time before racing away into the night. Chapter 1 A steel colored tom-kit with white splotches and a grey she-cat trekked through the snow with great effort. Snow flecked their pelts and the kit tried to catch them in his mouth. "STEELKIT!" The grey she-cat snarled at him, "Focus on walking. Not catching frozen, white rabbit pellets on your tongue!" "I'm sorry, Feathersky." The steel colored tom-kit looked up at his mother with disappointment. "They just looked so cool!" Feathersky narrowed her eyes with disgust at her kit. "It will be more cool when you die of the cold, Steelkit." She spat. Steelkit shrunk down in fear at his mother's words and kept walking, not daring to lick the "frozen, white rabbit pellets" out of the sky. Feathersky suddenly stopped and Steelkit almost bumped into her but swiftly stopped. Steelkit stared up and saw three reddish brown walls of rock surrounding an enormous pile of Twoleg trash with mouse bones scattering the top. Around the pile, black, rubber circles had cats lying inside of them. On the top of the pile stood a powerful white and black tom; his gaze casting around the area, then stopping to narrow his eyes down at Feathersky and Steelkit. Steelkit raced up the mountain, kicking trash to the ground as he yowled out, "DADDY! It's me, Steelkit!" Magnar looked down at his kit in surprise. Steelkit reached the top and stood in front of his father in exhaustion. He stared up at his father with gleam of inquiry in his eyes. "How did I do, daddy?" Steelkit asked, panting. Magnar looked down at his son with a cold gaze. Then it softened and he purred, smiling down at his son. "That was very impressive, my son," he purred. "I could never climb that fast when I was your age!" Feathersky looked up at Magnar and narrows her eyes. "If you are done socializing with my son," She said growling "I would like to speak with you." "As you wish, my love," Magnar whispered dipping his head. "Don't call me that," Feathersky hissed and whipped her head towards Steelkit."And you, get off that stupid pile of mouse dung!" Steelkit jumped in surprise at his mother's words and leaped off the the pile on to the ground with a thud. Steelkit noticed that the snow was starting to melt. Green-brown grass was starting to poke out of the ground in large splotches. Steelkit also noticed that there was a forest in front of the alley. Dew was dripping from the tree branches onto the dank grass (XD). Steelkit was staring at it for so long, that he didn't even notice that his parents left him alone. "Well, now I have no choice but to eavesdrop!" Steelkit thought with determination. Steelkit breathed in the air and scented his parents in the forest ahead. He crouched low to the ground and padded swiftly forward towards the forest. He stopped at the border between the forest and his father's territory, took in a sigh, and padded forward into the forest. The fresh scent of the wild entered his lungs in a flurry of surprise as he gaped at the beauty of the forest canopy above, blocking out the sky but ever so often, tiny spots of stars reached through the canopy, only to be swiped away by shadows. Steelkit herd furious yowls coming from the glade to his right. Steelkit jumped in surprise but then got his bearings, and padded towards the yowling. "Why did you betray me!" Steelkit heard his mother screech. "BETRAY YOU?!?" Steelkit heard his father yowl. "YOU were the one who suggested for me to meet the clan!" "And you were the one who tried to destroy our clan!" Feathersky bellowed like a lion. "YOU were the one who killed Wolfstar! YOU were the one who killed our medicine cat, Patchleaf. YOU were the one who killed our deputy, Lunashine! You were the one who-" "YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Magnar yowled in rage, facing Feathersky with hate engulfing his eyes. "I AM SICK OF YOUR ATTITUDE!" Feathersky froze and stared in silence at Magnar. "Steelkit. Let's go." Feathersky murmured. "What? How did you know I wa-" "JUST....... come." Feathersky hissed loudly. Steelkit scrunched his eyes and stalked away grumbling, "Daddy as the only one who believed in me." "WHAT WAS THAT?" Feathersky snarled at her son as they stalked out of the forest in the opposite direction of the Twoleg pile. "N-Nothing..." Steelkit grumbled. Feathersky rolled her eyes as they emerged from the forest. Chapter 2 In front of Steelkit and Feathersky's eyes lay a thunderpath. To the right of Steelkit, a fat, bushy squirrel leaped out of a bush and skidded on the dead, wet, brown grass to run on the thunderpath. It froze there and Steelkit's eyes darted towards it. "Look mom!" Steelkit whisper-yelled to his mom while gesturing towards the squirrel. "It's the first squirrel we've seen in moons!" Feathersky glanced at the squirrel and raised her eyebrows (idk if they have eyebrows ;-;). "Then you go get it." "What?" Steelkit whipped his head around to face Feathersky in shock. "But you never taught me to hunt!" "GO!" Feathersky screeched and pushed him onto the thunderpath. Steelkit yelped out in terror and felt the hard, cold, grey stone under his paws. In front of him was the squirrel that Feathersky was risking Steelkit's life to get. Steelkit padded slowly towards it. making sure it didn't notice him. Then a light illuminated the squirrel's fur. The squirrel turned around in fear to face Steelkit for less than a second before racing off the thunderpath. Steelkit tilted his head and turned around to face a monster hurtling towards him. Steelkit closed his eyes getting ready to get hit by the monster when he felt himself be swept off his paws and the rush of wind from the monster whizzing past him. Steelkit felt himself hit the ground with a thud as total silence engulfed his ears. Steelkit panted hard as he heard the loud sound of his heartbeat pound in his ears as he struggled to stand. With one last effort, he stood up to see a horrible sight. He spotted his mother, dead, flattened on the thunderpath, lying in gore. Steelkit gasped in horror as he stared at his mother from afar. "M-mommy?" Steelkit asked, his voice cracking with grief. He padded slowly towards her, feeling the cold and unforgiving stone of the thunderpath beneath his paws. Steelkit stopped to stare down at his mother with sadness. He dipped his head to lick his mother's forehead. Steelkit felt his tears drop onto his mother's grey, lifeless fur. "I wish I could make you proud of me," Steelkit murmured softly to her dead body. "like daddy was of me. I guess you will never see me catching my first prey." Steelkit sniffled and lets out a high-pitched mourning yowl. Steelkit shuddered, feeling grief rush through him. "I must carry on," Steelkit thought out loud. "It's..... it's what mommy would've wanted." Steelkit roused himself and padded off the thunderpath into the gorge that was on the side of the thunderpath that he was pushed onto by his mother. Something about this gorge smelled familiar but he couldn't put his paw on it. The gorge was a beigey-grey color with cracking rocks surrounding it and forming the walls. He could hear the voices of cats coming from inside of the gorge. He decided to investigate so he padded swiftly towards it while the sun raised behind him in the distance. Chapter 3 Steelkit crouched in a bush which was only one of the thousands of bushes and trees surrounding the gorge, almost covering the top of the gorge. A flurry of green surrounded Steelkit as a breeze flowed through the forest. Then the breeze picked up into a strong wind and blew Steelkit off his feet. He tumbled into the gorge, mewling out in pain as he hit the hard, dry, stone ground with a thud. Pain surged through his back left leg. He felt the air fly out of his body. Before he blacked out, he saw two cats, a dark gray and silver she-kit with blue eyes and a ginger tom with amber eyes run towards him. Steelkit woke up, gasping for breath. He felt air rush into his lungs, which he considered the greatest feeling in the world. Steelkit raised his head with a great effort. He was in a dark den that smelled strongly of herbs. Steelkit peered outside of the den and say the two cats that saved him crouched over a pile of leafs on the rocky path that they stood on. Past them, on the actual ground of the camp, a ton of cats sat beneath a tall rock, sharing tongues. A black and white powerful looking cat sitting on top of the great rock, peering down at the cats with satisfaction in his gaze. To the right of the rock, a small pile of prey lay in the shade of the rock. Behind the tall rock, there was a huge pool of water with a small river leading into a small cave with moss hanging from the top of the entrance. There was also a stone path that lead up to other dens carved into the walls of the gorge. Steelkit thought it lead to the den he was in which was the last one on the path. The dark gray and silver she-kit pricked her ears in curiosity and turned around to face Steelkit who was lying in the den on a bed of moss. "Oh, good," the she-kit sighed a breath of relief. "you're awake." "You thought I died?" Steelkit narrowed his eyes are her. "No," the she-kit said with no worry. "I just wanted you to wake up so I can see your leg get wrenched painfully back into place." Steelkit stared at her with shock illuminating his eyes. "Eh, I was just kidding," she purred. "you know, about the pain part. I was quite curious to see how to put a leg back in place. You see, when you fell, you landed on your leg and dislocated it." Steelkit's eyes opened wide. "My name is Wolfkit, by the way," the dark gray and silver she-kit mewed. "I'm not a reincarnation of Wolfstar because he was a tom and I am a she-cat obviously." "Really?" Steelkit smirked. "I couldn't tell. My name is Steelkit." "Well, you almost died back there," Wolfkit snarled at him, flicking her ears with irritation. "If it wasn't for me seeing you from the nursery, you would've been dead. Also, Amberfall is coming to wrench your leg back into place." Steelkit felt his stomach jerk upwards. The ginger tom that saved him padded into the den. He was an elegant tom with a white flare on his chest and amber eyes. Steelkit made a yelping sound inside of himself when he saw that the ginger tom had no pupils. "A-are you Amberfall?" Steelkit asked with a stutter. The ginger tom looked down at Steelkit with affection in his sightless eyes. "Well, yes I am!" Amberfall purred. "I guess it's time for you to get your leg back in place! We wouldn't want you missing your apprentice ceremony, no would we?" "Yes, we do want him to miss it." Wolfkit snarled under her breath. "What was that?" Amberfall asked Wolfkit with a warning in his voice. "Nothing." Wolfkit murmured. "That's what I thought." Amberfall meowed softly. Amberfall nudged a stick that was on the ground of the den towards Steelkit. "Here," he mewed. "I usually give queens sticks to chew on when they are giving birth. But you are very young and this might be a bit more painful for you than any other cat getting their leg put back in place." Steelkit nodded, his head wavering with nervousness. He gripped the stick in his jaws, preparing for a great pain to rush forth. Amberfall gripped his leg in his jaws and then murmured something Steelkit couldn't hear. Wolfkit sat looking at Steelkit with a bit of worry which made Steelkit smile a bit. Then Steelkit felt a sharp sting of pain coming from his leg when Amberfall shoved it back into place. Steelkit bit hard down on the stick and it snapped in half. The two pieces of the stick clattered to the ground as Steelkit let out the loudest yowl of pain. Then he let out a sigh of relief as he realized it didn't hurt as much as he thought. "Hey," Steelkit meowed to the two cats while shaking his leg. "it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would!" "I knew you would say that!" Amberfall purred. "Also, welcome to Wolfclan! I am Amberfall and that's Wolfkit, as you already knew," he meowed, gesturing towards Wolfkit. "I am a medicine cat and Wolfkit is a kit. She is six moons. You look about the same age as her so I guess you are 6 moons as well. Also, when you are 6 moons, you become an apprentice. When you are an apprentice, you get a mentor to teach you to be a warrior or a medicine cat, like me. A warrior is about 12 moons. A warrior fights and hunts to protect and take care of the clan. They are allowed to have a mate and or kits. Medicine cats are not allowed to have a mate and or kits. Wolfkit will tell you more about the clan when she gives you a tour." Amberfall nodded towards Wolfkit who was purring. "She obviously forgot about our argument," Steelkit thought. "Off with you two then!" Amberfall mewed, nudging them out of his den onto the stone path that encircled the camp. "It's time for you two to get your apprentice ceremonies!" Chapter 4 Steelkit and Wolfkit sat underneath the tall rock with other cats that were part of the group that lived in the clan. The powerful black and white tom that Steelkit could see from the medicine cat den was still sitting on the tall rock. Except he wasn't talking to the group. Instead of talking, he stared down at the two kits with his big, blue, caring eyes. Steelkit stared right back into his with the same eyes. He noticed that the black and white had the same eyes as Feathersky. Steelkit snarled quietly and tried to shake off the thought of his mother by looking at the hypnotic pace of his swishing tail. "You know who that is?" Wolfkit asked, gesturing at the tom on the tall rock with her tail. Steelkit shook his head and blinked silently at her for her to continue. "Well, Steelkit my friend," Wolfkit meowed, hesitating before continuing as if she was asking permission to call Steelkit her friend. Steelkit nodded to her and purred in encouragement for her to continue. "That is Shadestar. He is the leader of Wolfclan, our clan. And that cat," Wolfkit mewed, gesturing towards a tortoiseshell colored she-cat with starry, green eyes who was sitting on a lower tall rock beside the tall rock that Shadestar was sitting on. "that's my mother, Fawnfleck. She's the deputy of the clan AND the mate of the first leader of Wolfclan, Wolfstar! Wolfstar is also my father." Steelkit stared blankly at Wolfkit when she said deputy "Oh," Wolfkit mewed, understanding that Steelkit had no idea what a deputy was. "A deputy is kinda like the second-in-command and kinda acts as the leader when the leader leaves. Also, when the leader dies and loses all of his or her nine lives, the deputy becomes the leader. Then, the new leader MUST pick a new deputy before moonhigh." Steelkit nodded slowly with understanding as he glanced at Fawnfleck. She raised her head to look at Steelkit with amusement and surprise. "Why is Fawnfleck looking at me all weird?" Steelkit asked, turning to Wolfkit "Probably because Fawnfleck is curious about the new kit joining and why Shadestar trusts him so much to make him an apprentice" Steelkit turned to see Fawnfleck standing behind him, purring with amusement. Steelkit jumped in surprise. "O-Oh," Steelkit stammered, flicking his ears with nervousness. "I-I'm sorry, Fawnfleck." Fawnfleck purred with delight. "Oh, it is fine, little Steelkit." Fawnfleck stared at the bush that Steelkit fell out of. Steelkit could tell it was the same bush because there was a silhouette of himself falling through the bush into the gorge imprinted in it. "You poor thing," Fawnfleck mused. "No mom, no dad, no littermates.... no one." Steelkit narrowed his eyes at the thought of that. "I used to have a mom." Steelkit murmured with sadness. "AND a dad. AND littermates." "What do you mean little kit?" Fawnfleck asked. "When we found you, there was no one with you." "Well before you found me," Steelkit growled. "I was visiting my dad at the Twoleg pile where they hold their camp. My dad is the ruler of the rogues. "My mother used to be a clan cat. At least, that's what I thought she told me. "My parents got into an argument before we left. I eavesdropped. Classic me." Steelkit purred and Fawnfleck and Wolfkit purred as well. "And then, my mom took me to a thunderpath. She-she told me to catch a squirrel that was on the thunderpath." Steelkit sighed and then continued. "I don't know how to hunt. Or fight, on the topic. Th-then...." Steelkit sighed before continuing. "I almost got hit by a monster before my mother.... pushed me out of the way and then she..... died...." Wolfkit and Fawnfleck stared at Steelkit in shock. They looked like they were at a loss of words. "Wh-what about your littermates?" Wolfkit asked timidly, afraid of his answer. Steelkit sat, staring at his paws for a bit before murmuring his story. "When my mother was giving birth, three kits came, but only one survived. Me. "I had a brother and a sister. Their names were Sevenkit and Flickerkit. My mother said that they deserved names in StarClan. She also said she wanted their warrior names to be Sevenhearts and Flickersplash" Everyone in the conversation sat in silence, all staring at their paws and awkwardly cleaning themselves. Steelkit felt as if the sky fell on him. "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THE MOST DILIGENT RABBIT, JOIN UNDERNEATH TALLROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING" Shadestar boomed from atop tallrock. Steelkit purred with excitement as he realized that it would be his and Wolfkit's apprentice ceremony.